


Section of Sky

by leviathanmirror



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tokyo Oniwabanshuu and a little girl who meant the world to all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Section of Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/gifts).



i.

Beshimi’s time was early evening. In the dusk, he would take her tiny hand in his, adjusting her grip on her kunai, the smallest of which were all still too big for her little hands. Still, he would show her how to hold and how to throw and guided her hands with his.

He will remember the joy on her face the first time she hits her target for the rest of his days.

Years later, he will remember that happiness and think he’d had a good life. Still, he will wish he had the chance to make her smile again.

 

ii.

Hyottoko’s time was mid-morning. He had nothing to teach her like Hannya and Beshimi and Aoshi-sama. But he could entertain her; keep her happy and smiling when the others didn’t know what to do.

She had loved to see his Kaentoiki and would clap excitedly whenever he showed it to her. He was proud of his strength but he was just as proud of his ability to have given her happiness from something other than fighting.

He had called himself The Great Hyottoko. One day, she would call herself The Great Makimachi Misao, at the time he would laugh. Secretly, he would be proud that she had imitated him, would be proud that she had found something in him worth imitation. He would carry that pride with him until the end of his days.

 

iii.  
Shikijou’s time was the end of evening, as she would begin to drowse. He would swing her up on his shoulders and carry her until Hannya or Aoshi-sama decided it was time to for her to go to bed. He would tell her all the stories she wanted to hear, especially ones where women do the fighting, even though he had to make those up. And he would talk to her as an equal and not a little girl.

From him, she learned that being a girl does not limit her. She also learned her first swear words. And, he liked to think, a bit of her fiery spirit. From her, he learned the value of a strong heart, of loyalty and affection.

He’ll miss her when he fights Sagara and as he falls, he will regret not telling her the story of the strongest girl he knew.

 

iv.

Aoshi’s time was afternoon. He would join the others for lunch and be accosted by a tiny projectile, speaking a mile a minute about all the things she’d learned from the others. He would listen to her as seriously as he would issue commands in battle. Every word, every gesture, every smile and laugh. She would love having his undivided attention and he would always find some time to give it to her.

He knew it made her feel important, to him and in general, and was glad for it. He could not show her with his smile but he was happy to have found a way to show her her importance to them without needing it.

He will deliberately not think of her. He knows when he accepts a contract with Kanryuu that he will not be able to look her in the eye again because she will forgive this trespass on the clan’s honor. He knows, once his men are buried, that allowing her near him will make him feel human again; that even this crime will be forgiven.

He wishes she would hate him. It would be so much easier if she did.

 

v.

Hannya’s time was early morning, just as she begins to wake. Under his watchful eye she would prepare for the day, much as he would prepare her for life, and under his instruction she would learn kempo.

But morning was not Hannya’s only time. He would be there as she played with Hyottoko after lessons. He would be there as she ran to Aoshi, flinging tiny arms around his legs and demanding he watch her practice everything she’d learned. He would be there as Beshimi taught her to use kunai. He would be there as Shikijou told her stories. It would be Hannya who tucked her in and Hannya who was given a sloppy kiss on his masked cheek (he would never tell her such displays of affection were inappropriate).

Hannya had much to do as an onmitsu but he would always, always be there. She would run to him first when she was hurt, be it her body or her heart that ached. She would come to him first with her questions, her concerns, her fears.

He will regret, as no other regrets, that he could not see her become a woman. When he falls, he will think of sunshine and smiles and he will wish he could tell her how sorry he is.


End file.
